Call Me When You're Sober
by TATYmommy105
Summary: Draco calls Harry drunk asking for forgiveness. Will Harry accept? SLASH MM paring.


Title: Call Me When You're Sober  
Paring: Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine, Song belongs to Evanescence, Charactors belong to J.K. Rolling.  
Warning: Slash, Male paring.

**Evanescence**

**Call Me When You're Sober**

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves.  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Story Starts Here.

Draco woke up the morning with a bad hang over. He couldn't remember what happened last night, when he realized he had his phone in his hand. Terrified he looked up the last person he called, Harry Potter at 2 o'clock in the morning. Not knowing weather to call him back and ask what happened, or not bothering. So bravely he picked up the phone and redialed the number, he shaked as it rang.

"Hello?" Harry asked into the phone knowing it was Draco for the muggle advice called Caller I.D.

"Hey Harry…its me, Draco" He said numbly.

"I know, I have Caller I.D." Harry replied annoyed, but surprised he wasn't drunk again begging for forgiveness.

"Whats that?" Draco asked dumbfounded. Not knowing anything about Muggles except for what his father said about them.

"Just something where you can see the name and number of the person calling, incase you don't want to talk to them." Harry kept his voice low knowing how bad Draco's head was pounding.

"If you knew it was me why did you answer?" He asked wanting to know.

"I wanted to hear what new lame excuse you have again for calling drunk." He said with no emotion at all.

"There is no excuse. I don't even remember what I said last night to be honest. So can you tell me?" Draco begged.

Trying not to laughed Harry replied. "Oh just the same crying, slurred, begging for me to forgive you, for cheating on me, with Neville no less. Telling me to get over my parent's death because I cry on the day they were murdered. When you yourself have lost your parents and cry on the day your mother died. Of course you were drunk then too. Draco why can't you ever call me when you're sober?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Because you never seem to listen to me when I am sober." Draco replied with annoyance.

"I'm listening to you now arnt I?" Harry asked in the same tone. Sighing not wanting to fight again. "Draco, in a few days why don't you come over, sober, and we'll talk things about?"

Smiling Draco agreed. Hanging up the phone he knew he had to do some work. Getting rid of all the alcohol in his house. He went to the bar he would normally go to, and paid off his bar tab. Going to the banks where he had his money, he closed all his accounts except for one which he put all his money in after switching it into his Gringrotts account. Then making a promise to himself that if he ever felt like drinking he would go running.

With all that taking up a few days doing one thing one day. He was going to see Harry. Wanting to look his best he dressed himself in a black button-up shirt, black dress pants, and his black dress shoes. Dressing in black always made his platinum blonde hair stand out.

Shaking he walked his way over to Harry's apartment. He had been standing in front of the door for about five minutes, right when Draco was about to knock the door open.

"I've been wondering when you would knock." Harry chucked letting Draco in.

"Well after the phone call I changed my lifestyle. No more alcohol, got rid of it from my house, and paid off my bar tab, and only have one money account. I'm changing my life so you'll hopefully know that I'm really trying for you to forgive me. I'm sorry for what I did, there was no excuse for it. I don't know why I said that about your parents. I had no right to say that." Breathing deep after his speech he didn't know he was going to say after being in Harry's place.

Leaning down Harry gently kissed Draco on the lips. Gasping in shock gave Harry the chance to slide his tongue into Draco's mouth. Breaking away after a few seconds, Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes.

"You did that for me?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes, I did. I love you Harry. It broke my heart that morning waking up to Neville knowing that I cheated with you." Slowly a tear slid down Draco's face as he spoke looking straight into Harry's eyes. Standing up Harry held his hand out to Draco, which he took happily. Harry walked Draco into his room and laid him down on the bed. Harry laid on top of Draco kissing him softly and slowly.

"Did you really mean what you said, you love me?" Harry asked looking into Draco's electric blue eyes.

"Yes I do Harry. I love you." Draco said back staring into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I love you too Draco. That's why it hurt me so bad." Harry said sliding off Draco and sat next to him.

Sitting up Draco grabbed Harrys hand and said "Harry, I'm never going to drink again, I promise you. Please I'm asking for a second chance, I promise I'll never do anything like that again. Please Harry?" Draco looked like he was about to break down in tears. Pecking Draco on the lips he gave him another chance.

Both laid back down and Harry slid on top of Draco again and starting kissing Draco's neck. Small moans came from Draco's lips as he slid his hands up Harry's shirt pulling it off, Harry doing the same to Draco.

Draco and Harry looked at each other when they felt something hard a little south of their body, laughing they took off the rest of their clothes. Draco rolled Harry over and kissed him full on the lips. Harry reached over to the table that was next to his bed and pulled out a tube of lube from the drawer.

Grabbing the tube Draco put some on his fingers and slid one finger into Harry's hole. Wincing a little in pain, Harry relaxed and focused on the pleasure and now talanted Draco was. Sliding two more fingers in Draco prepaired Harry for himself. Pulling the fingers out Draco lubed up his hard member. He slowly slid into Harry, making him wince in pain. Draco whispered into Harry's ear and rubbed Harrys stomach as he moved in and out slowly letting Harry get used to him.

Moaning Harry told Draco that he was ready and Draco slowly moved faster. Harry groaned louder as Draco grasped his throbbing member and stroking it with the same friction he was doing. Draco hummed Harry's name as he moved in and out. Moving faster and harder they moaned and groaned each others name. Draco pushed in so hard he hit Harry's sweet spot making him scream his name, aiming for the spot over and over Draco made Harry cum in no time. Seeing Harry cum made Draco follow close by. Falling next to Harry, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him close.

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered kissing Harry's cheek.

"I love you too Draco." Harry whispered back, kissing Draco's cheek.

Together they pulled the covers over top of them, curled up in each other's arms and had the best sleep of their lives. Only for tomorrow to have another big problem…but that's another story.

The End.

I wrote this story when I was reading different one. Then the song flashed in my mind and it woudve made a great title for a story. So I wrote this, tell me everything that you think, good or bad. it'll be all good to me. Thank you for reading my one shot.


End file.
